Canicule grise et rose
by Shade-Lady
Summary: Cela se passe aux environs du volume 35. Kakashi est remis sur pied et Sasuke est toujours présent dans l'équipe 7. Voilà, je voulais pas qu'il parte rejoindre Orochimaru, moi ... hum... Grande chaleur sur le village, Sakura rencontre quelqu'un...


La belle jeune fille aux cheveux rose bonbon marchait dans les rues de Konoah. Un beau soleil dardait ses rayons sur le paisible village, le laissant mariner dans une atmosphère qui faisait venir la sueur et le besoin de se désaltérer à grande goulées. Peu de gens déambulaient dans les rues sous cette chaleur.

Les volets étaient quasiment tous fermé pour garder les habitations aux frais, et chaque personne que Sakura croisait étaient coiffées de chapeau de paille ou de bois, pressant le pas, hâtés par leur envie de rentrer chez eux. Elle, n'avait rien pour se protéger des rayons, à part rejoindre chaque coins d'ombre qui se coucher sur son chemin.

Mais il fallait qu'elle fasse une course urgente pour sa Mère, ainsi que pour le bien de tout être habitant son logis. Son habitat n'était pas assez bien isoler contre la chaleur, et à moins de se réfugier au sous-sol, l'intérieur était aussi chaud qu'un four à pain.

Le besoin urgent d'acheter trois ventilateurs à placer dans les chambres - Sakura ne dormait plus depuis deux jours à tremper ses draps et se retourner sans cesse les yeux grands ouverts - était devenu sa mission capitale pour vaincre la chaleur étouffante qui s'était installée chez elle.

Elle essuya les gouttes de sueur qui s'étaient insinuées sur son front ainsi qu'au-dessus de ses lèvres en refusant de céder ses forces à l'atmosphère alourdit par les rayons du soleil. La vie était devenue insipide à Konoah. Plus d'ennemis aux pouvoirs fabuleux, plus de manteau noir aux nuages rouge, plus de monstres et plus de serpents…

Même les missions d'usages étaient momentanément arrêtées, pour cause de canicule.

Tsunade avait d'abord dû recevoir des ninjas qui saignait indéfiniment du nez, des insolations et des coups de soleils par millier avant de grommeler des propos peux flatteur contre la vaillance et l'endurance de ses hommes pour enfin stopper les missions.

Même l'école y était passée, Iruka se retrouvait chez lui, affaler dans son canapé, sans trouver quoi faire de ses journées. Contrairement à ses élèves qui avaient accueillies la nouvelles avec des cris de joies. Il était également recommandé aux habitants de rester chez eux, voilà pourquoi les rues étaient presque totalement désertes.

L'affiche du centre commercial lui parvint enfin. Elle accélérât le pas pour quitter l'ombre d'un magasin de livre et faire le plus rapidement possibles les quelques pas qu'il lui restait au soleil.

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement en sentant la climatisation du magasin l'accueillir en coupant net le passage aux effluves brulantes du dehors. Quant elle fut remise de sa cure fraicheur, elle put apercevoir avec horreur que beaucoup de gens ne devait pas avoir la clim chez eux. Ils s'étaient tous rendu ici, cherchant des produits qu'ils ne trouveraient jamais.

S'infiltrant dans le groupement de citadins, elle dû jouer des coudes pour arriver aux divers rayons du magasin. Elle évita soigneusement le rayon frais qui était bondé de monde et préféra passer par le rayon outillages où elle était sûre de ne trouver personne. C'est vrai, qui aurait eu l'idée de faire des travaux par cette chaleur ?

Elle remarqua avec un sourire satisfait que sa théorie fût juste. Personne ne s'attardait sur les marteaux où les clous. Seule une personne semblait s'intéresser par quelque chose qui provenait de ce rayon. Elle était comme immobile, tenant en main l'objet convoité, la tête baissée, elle le regardait comme s'il allait lui dire quelque chose.

Sakura fut tout d'abord intrigué par l'absence de tout mouvements chez cet individu, puis après l'avoir regardé plus attentivement, elle le reconnu.0

Il ne lui avait pas fallut longtemps pour identifier l'adulte qui se tenait en face du rayon, un coup d'œil sur sa coupe de cheveux grise aux épis coucher vers la droite suffisait à Sakura pour reconnaitre son Sensei. Elle devint nerveuse sans savoir pourquoi, son cœur s'accéléra et le plotons de clients lui sembla tout d'un coup plus attrayant que ce rayon presque vide.

En cours, de voir son professeur lui paressait tout à fait normal. Mais ici, voir Kakashi en civil, sans leçon ni entrainement, c'était rencontrer un nouvel homme.

Finalement, celui-ci perçut le regard fixe sur son visage et parut sortir de ses rêveries. Quand il reconnu Sakura, son œil s'agrandit et un geste de recul le plaça face à la jeune fille, son précieux objet derrière le dos.

Bien que sa jeune élève en fut encore plus décontenancé, elle restait quelqu'un de très bien éduqué.

-Bonjour, Sensei.

Celui-ci se détendit un peu, sans cesser de cacher son bien.

-Hurm… Bonjour Sakura. Que fais-tu là ?

Intrigué par l'objet que tenait son professeur, elle tenta de se pencher vers la droite pour apercevoir le fameux trésor. Mais Kakashi la vu et se tourna de tel façon que Sakura ne pu distinguer le mystérieux bien de son Sensei.

-Je… Je suis venu pour acheter trois ventilateurs, avoua-t-elle.

Le Junín parut surpris.

-Trois ?

-Oui, il fait très chaud chez moi, se justifia la jeune fille.

-Et comment comptes-tu les transporter ? Un dans chaque main et un dans la bouche ?

Sakura eu un pauvre sourire, l'humour particulier de son professeur venait de mettre le doigt sur un détail qu'elle avait négligée.

-Je peux t'aider, s'il n'y a que ça, proposa Kakashi.

-Vraiment ? S'étonna Sakura.

-Bien sûr ! Vas-y, c'est le rayon d'à coté, je te rejoins.

Surprise et en même temps ravie que son Sensei lui fasse preuve d'une si grande gentillesse, elle s'avança vers le rayon qu'il lui avait indiqué.

Celui-ci ce retourna sur son passage, cachant ses mains en souriant, gênée. Sakura soupira d'un air las en ne pouvant empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer. « Il peux vraiment se montrer gamin » pensa-t-elle. Elle se doutait bien que l'objet que Kakashi essayait de lui cacher devait être l'un de ses livres pervers qu'il affectionnait tant.

Bizarre… d'habitude, il ne se gênait pas pour en lire devant elle.

Elle arrivait dans le rayon où les ventilateurs été exposés. Malheureusement, de par ce temps, les machines partaient comme des petits pains et dans les rangés vides, seuls deux ventilateurs reclus étaient encore à vendre. Elle se dépêcha de s'emparer des deux derniers véhiculeurs de fraicheur en les jaugeant d'un regard triste. Elle n'aurait pas d'air frais cette nuit.

Le premier irait direct dans la chambre de ses parents, et le deuxième dans la cuisine, où le frigo peinait à maintenir une température basse pour conserver les aliments. Elle poussait un gros soupir quand Kakashi sortit de la foule, les mains dans les poches.

Celui-ci remarqua tout de suite la mine déconfite de son élève.

-Un problème ? Demanda-t-il d'un air désinvolte.

Il remarqua les deux ventilateurs, et se souviens que la jeune fille aurait voulu en acheter trois.

-Ce n'est rien, s'obligea à sourire Sakura. Du coup, je peux les porter toute seule.

Elle ne mit pas autant de conviction qu'elle aurait voulu en mettre dans sa constatation.

-Il fait une chaleur d'enfer. Donne moi en un, je t'accompagne.

Elle ne se le refit pas dire et tendis presque trop vite l'un des engins au professeur.

Celui-ci le prit en souriant, puis une fois passé à la caisse, sortit accompagner de la jeune fille aux cheveux bonbon.

Sakura prit les devant, Kakashi trainant les pieds à ses cotés.

La jeune fille ne pouvait comprendre la faculté hallucinante de son ninja de professeur à gardé sur lui son masque et tout son attirail par un temps pareil.

Il n'avait donc jamais chaud ? Elle fixa la seul partie visible de son anatomie, regardant son œil et ses contours en quête d'une trace de sueur.

Rien. Pas une goutte. Pas non plus d'auréoles sur ses vêtements.

Même sa respiration, qui sous la chaleur devait êtres plus forte, n'accélérait pas d'un iota. La dernière chose qu'elle put noter était que son Sensei était habillé de noir. Comme tout le monde le savait, le noir était une valeur qui absorbait toutes les couleurs d'un rayon lumineux en les gardant prisonnières dans le tissu, ce qui le chauffait.

Comment son professeur pouvait-il supporter d'avoir sur lui une véritable combinaison chauffée à blanc ? Le regard de ce dernier bascula vers la jeune fille au moment où elle allait toucher son bras pour constater la chaleur que le vêtement contenait. En le voyant lui adresser un haussement de sourcil, elle piqua un fard en rétractant sa main.

-Vous devez avoir chaud sous votre costume, se justifia indirectement Sakura en serrant son ventilateur contre elle pour masquer sa gêne.

Le Junin haussa les épaules.

-Pas plus que toi.

-Excusez-moi, Kakashi-Sensei, mais je vois que vous ne suez ni ne respirait plus fort qu'un jour sans soleil.

Le Ninja copieur regardait Sakura.

-Heu…, continua-t-elle, pas sûr de pouvoir demander ça à son Sensei. Est-ce que, par hasard, vous auriez une technique qui vous permettrez de garder une atmosphère à bonne température autour de vous, ou, quelque chose comme ça ?

La jeune fille n'en avait jamais entendu parler, mais si cela existait, elle aurait bien aimé que son professeur lui apprenne.

Celui-ci rigola.

-Ha, ha, ha, ha. Non, désolé Sakura, je n'ai pas encore une technique aussi pratique dans mon répertoire.

Elle s'en était doutée. Le ninja aux tons roses se sentit tout d'un coup très bête d'y avoir crue et de l'avoir ainsi demandé à son Sensei.

-Je n'éprouve pas la chaleur, avoua Kakashi, et je n'ai presque jamais sué.

« Le veinard » pensa Sakura en essuyant discrètement les perles d'eau qui s'étaient formé sur son visage.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant la maison de la jeune fille, Sakura ouvrit la porte en invitant son professeur à entrer.

Celui-ci fut estomaqué par la chaleur ambiante, un vrai four !

Bien que toute l'habitation soit plongée dans le noir, on entendait presque l'oxygène grésiller sous la cuisson que le soleil lui infligeait.

-Comment fais-tu pour vivre là-dedans ? Demanda-t-il en battant le vide à ses cotés d'une main, croyant un instant que l'air était devenu palpable sous la température.

Sakura soupira, elle non plus ne le savait pas.

-Où est ta chambre ? S'enquit le Junin.

-Oh, ce n'est pas dans ma chambre que ses deux ventilateurs vont aller.

-Vraiment ?

Sakura ne prit pas la peine de répondre, elle s'avança dans le noir de la pièce en sachant très bien que son Sensei pourrait la suivre sans buter dans un meuble.

Elle prit un couloir, puis ouvrit une porte à sa gauche.

-La cuisine, déclara-t-elle. Notre frigo à du mal à fonctionner avec la canicule.

Elle déposa le ventilateur qu'elle tenait sur le réfrigérateur sans s'occuper des branchements. Kakashi la suivit dans une autre pièce de la maison.

-La chambre de mes parents, annonça sur le même ton Sakura en prenant le ventilateur des mains de son professeur pour le placer sur la commode de la pièce.

-Tes parents ne devraient-il pas te laisser le ventilateur ? S'outra le Junin. Tu dois être située au premier étage, la chaleur est plus élevée qu'au rez-de-chaussée, de plus tu es leur filles, ils doivent…

-Ce n'est rien, coupa l'adolescente. Ils se lèvent tôt et rentre tard, je comprends leur besoin de passer une bonne nuit.

Kakashi, lui, paressait toujours mécontent de ce choix. Les sourcils froncés, il suivit la jeune fille jusqu'à la porte en évitant d'instinct les canapés cachés dans la pénombre. Rembrunit sur la pensé que les parents passaient avant les enfants, ici.

-Bien que tes parents travailles, je te rappel que toi aussi, tu devras te lever tôt demain, grogna le Junin en voyant Sakura lui ouvrir la porte.

Celle-ci ouvrit de grands yeux innocents.

-Ah bon ?

Kakashi lui adressa un regard remplie de reproche.

-Tu n'as pas oublié que demain, c'est entrainement ?

-Entrainement ?… Ah, oui ! Bien sûr que je n'ai pas oublié, ce rattrapa Sakura qui avait complètement rayé de son esprit l'entrainement que son Sensei avait prévu pour apprendre à se battre en tout temps.

Kakashi ne la crue qu'à moitié.

-Bon, je te laisse, rendez-vous demain à 5 heures tapantes.

Sakura regarda son professeur s'en aller.

-Merci encore pour le ventilateur, Kakashi-Sensei !

Celui-ci lui répondu d'un bref signe de main en continuant sa progression sous le soleil brulant.

Sakura, après avoir vu disparaitre son maître au coin d'une rue, ferma la porte et partit allumer les ventilateurs. Elle souriait. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle était heureuse. C'était une bonne humeur comme celle que l'on ressent après avoir passé une magnifique journée. Pourtant, qu'est-ce que ça journée avait eu de magnifique ? Pas grand-chose. Ou peut-être…

Kakashi venait de rentrer chez lui. Il soupira en sortant l'objet qu'il venait d'acheter d'une de ses poches ; un rouleau de gros scotch brun.

Mon dieu, mais pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il réagisse comme ça ?

Il n'était vraiment qu'un imbécile.

Déposant son achat sur la table de salon, il se laissa tomber sur son divan à plat-ventre. Elle avait tellement grandit. Ils avaient tous les trois biens grandis et devenaient peu à peu de vrais ninjas. Mais, elle, avec elle, c'était différent. Elle possédait une technique et une application au combat que Kakashi ne voyait plus dans beaucoup d'aspirants.

De plus elle possédait cette naturelle lumière intérieure qui éblouissait son sourire. C'était une jeune fille fraiche qui voyait la vie comme un océan d'amour qu'il fallait protéger. Le genre de fille qui ne laissait pas le Junin insensible. Il avait tout d'abord développé une grande affection pour elle, la suivant pas à pas dans ses progrès. Mais depuis peu, Kakashi avait rencontré un sentiment tout autre qui venait parfois s'insinuer là où il n'y aurait jamais dû y avoir qu'une amitié prof à élève.

Il avait même osé acheter ça, suite à un rêve torride qui lui avait embrumé l'esprit. Comment avait-il pensé pouvoir faire ça avec elle ? Mais aujourd'hui encore, il dû faire de gros efforts pour ne pas repenser à son rêve lorsque la jeune fille le guidait dans les pièces noire de la maison.

C'était devenu une lutte contre lui-même ; sa raison lui hurlait qu'il était fou, son cœur lui faisait miroiter tous ses désirs, il était tenté de l'écouté. Mais, pas sur elle, il ne voulait pas lui infliger ça. Ne serais-ce que parce qu'il tenait un peu à elle. Il se sentait horrible, répugnant. Il était un monstre.

-Oui, et alors ? Déclara-t-il haut et fort de son canapé. Je m'en fiche, personne ne fais attention à moi, de toute façon !

Il rentra la tête dans ses bras croisés. C'est vrai, qui pouvait le traiter de monstre à moins de lire dans ses pensées… personnes ne s'intéressait à lui, ne s'inquiétait pour lui. A quoi bon s'inquiéter pour celui qui est sensé protéger tout le monde ? Il est forcément bien trop fort pour avoir le moindre problème.

Quelle connerie.

Chez Sakura, l'extinction des feux avait eu lieu il y a de ça plus de deux heures. Ses parents l'avait remercié pour leur avoir fournit les ventilateurs et promettaient d'aller en acheter un le lendemain pour le mettre dans sa chambre.

Seulement, le problème était là. Depuis deux heures, Sakura se liquéfiait dans ses draps sous la chaleur infernale qui régnait chez elle.

Bien qu'elle ne portait qu'un soutien-gorge rose pâle et une culotte assortit, elle était trempé de sueur.

Ses pensées se dirigèrent alors vers son sensei. Peut-être avait-il un ventilateur chez lui ? Ah non, c'est vrai, il supportait bien la chaleur. Pas comme elle. Elle sourie. Puis elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait sourie et fronça les sourcils.

C'était étrange, de plus en plus souvent, elle se comportait bizarrement quand son sensei était dans les parages. Elle se sentait gênée à son approche, et quand elle pensé à lui, elle souriait bêtement. Ces signes, elle les connaissait bien, et ils lui faisaient peur. D'habitude, c'était envers Sasuke qu'ils se manifestaient… alors pourquoi ?…

Sakura serra son drap contre elle. Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! Comme si elle était… elle allait… avec son Sensei…

Elle étouffa les battements de son cœur dans ses draps. « Calme toi, calme toi, Sakura », ce reprit-elle. « Si tu continue comme ça, tu vas mourir de chaud. Arrête de penser à lui et essaye de dormir. » Elle soupira, essuya la sueur qui lui coulait, et ferma les yeux. Cette nuit, elle fit un rêve torride qui la fit gémir. La sueur au front, elle murmurait sans cesse le nom d'un homme en se tournant dans ses draps.

Kakashi…

Kakashi-Sensei…

La plaine sur laquelle Yamato avait construit en deux tours de main une grande cascade fut leur lieu de rendez-vous. Naruto et Sasuke furent rendu à cinq heure pile, bien que le petit renard eu emmené un bouquin en sachant pertinemment que leur maître ne serait pas présent avant une bonne heure, minimum.

-Sakura n'est pas encore là ? S'étonna Naruto en levant soudain la tête de son livre, scrutant les horizons.

Sasuke ne pipait mot, mais il pensait la même chose. La jeune fille était sans doute la plus ponctuel des trois, le fait qu'elle soit en retard était étrange.

-Tu crois qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? S'inquiéta le blond.

-…Probable, marmonna Sasuke.

À six heures du matin, toujours personne. Naruto avait délaissé son livre et observait à son tour les arbres de la prairie d'un air soucieux aux cotés du brun ténébreux.

Le soleil tapait déjà fort, les deux garçons durent se réfugier à l'ombre des arbres pour continuer leur inspection des lieux en quêtes de cheveux rose ou gris. L'adolescent réceptacle allait proposer de partir voire chez Sakura ce qui n'allait pas quand les deux garçons la vire arriver en courant. Elle s'effondra sur les genoux aux pieds de Naruto et Sasuke, à bout de souffle. Les deux garçons se regardèrent, puis Naruto s'agenouilla.

-Hé ! Sakura ! Ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arri…

Le blondinet ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant Sakura relevé la tête. Elle avait un teint pâle comme le linge et des cernes violets soulignés ses yeux éteints.

-Ouah ! Hurla le renard en tombant sur les fesses. On dirait une mort vivante !

Sakura baissa les yeux.

Le brun fronça les sourcils devant le spectacle affligeant qu'offrait la jeune fille, dont l'énergie semblait avoir quitté le corps.

-Qu'est-il arrivé ?

Sakura releva la tête vers Sasuke, il ne pu s'empêcher de plisser les yeux devant la mine affreuse de sa coéquipière.

-Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi, avoua-t-elle d'une voix faible. J'ai fait des rêves bizarres qui m'ont totalement épuisée.

Naruto se releva en se grattant la tête d'un air ahurit.

-Des rêves qui fatiguent ? Ça existe, ça ?

-Tu devrais te passer un peu d'eau sur le visage, lui conseilla Sasuke en l'aidant à se relever.

Dans un moment comme celui-ci, elle aurait jubilé intérieurement de sentir la main de Sasuke tirer la sienne. Mais là, rien. Rien non plus quand celui-ci l'accompagna jusqu'aux berges de la cascade, avec Naruto qui fusillait le brun du regard.

Maintenant, elle en était sûre : elle était gravement malade.

Arrivé à destination, elle se pencha sur l'eau pour en prendre dans ses paumes et se l'asperger sur le visage. Elle avait passé sa nuit à bouillir, l'eau fraiche lui fit un bien fou. Elle trempa ses mains à nouveau, laissant le temps à l'eau de refroidir sa peau, puis elle y plongea les poignets, les avant-bras, jusqu'au coude.

Naruto fut heureux de voire que Sakura arrivait à esquisser un sourire, puis filant chercher le sac où il avait fourré son bouquin, il revint quelques secondes après avec un croissant qu'il tendit à la jeune fille. Celle-ci regarda la viennoiserie avec des yeux ronds, puis les leva sur son porteur qui lui fit un large sourire.

-Tiens, c'est pour toi.

Sakura le remercie profondément avant de prendre une bouchée du croissant avec délectation. Elle s'était réveillé en haletant de son cauchemar qui lui paressait plus à sa grande frayeur un rêve incroyable, puis avait vue l'heure.

C'est à peine si elle avait prit le temps de s'habiller, elle s'était précipiter dans la rue sans rien manger. Après avoir finis goulument le croissant, elle entendit Sasuke leur faire remarquer qu'il était plus prudent de regagner l'ombre des arbres. Le soleil tapait fort alors qu'il n'était que 6 heure et demie du matin.

Naruto et Sakura le rejoignirent, cette dernière ayant repris un teint convenable.

-Bon, moi, je vais lire, je sens que l'on va encore pouvoir l'attendre longtemps, soupira Naruto en se dirigeant vers un tronc où il pourrait s'adosser.

-Sakura, tu as de la chance qu'il est décidé de nous faire attendre plus longtemps que d'habitude, décréta Sasuke en regardant la jeune fille.

Il put remarquer que celle-ci ne l'avait pas écouté. Elle dormait, recroquevillée dans l'herbe. Sasuke poussa un léger soupir, puis s'assied en tailleur en guettant l'arrivé de leur Sensei.

A 8 heures du matin, une silhouette aux épis irisés se dessina enfin entre les arbres. Naruto délaissa son livre, Sasuke se releva, et Sakura continua de dormir, rattrapant sa nuit perdue.

-Vous êtes ARCHI-en retard ! Hurla Naruto.

Kakashi s'arrêta devant eux, ignorant le petit blond, puis nota que seulement deux élèves étaient venus à sa rencontre.

-Sakura n'est pas avec vous ? S'étonna le professeur.

-Elle dort, elle est arrivée aussi fraiche qu'un cadavre décrépis, expliqua Naruto en montrant du doigt une masse rose au milieu des brins d'herbes.

Kakashi frotta la tête du garçon.

-Tu as de la chance qu'elle ne t'ait pas entendu.

Puis s'avança vers la jeune fille.

Celle-ci était crispée, comme prise par un cauchemar épouvantable.

-N…Non, put entendre Kakashi de la bouche de Sakura. Je… pas encore. Oui…Aah…Aah…Sensei… Ghn…

Le cœur du ninja argenté rata un battement. Il laissa un moment à son cerveau pour assimiler la nouvelle. Elle rêvait de lui. Combien d'homme appelait-elle Sensei ? Et… elle rêvait de lui… en…

-Vous ne la réveillez pas ?

Naruto le fit sursauter, il fit un demi-tour sur lui-même en faisant face aux deux garçons qui le regardait les sourcils haussés.

-Je…heu…, fus la seule chose que son cerveau, trop occupé avec les paroles de Sakura, put fournir aux deux autres ninjas.

Sasuke finit par prendre les devants. Il secoua légèrement la jeune fille par l'épaule.

-Sakura…Sakura….

Cette dernière ce réveilla en hoquetant, ce dressant sur ses coudes en regardant tout autour d'elle. Elle écarquilla les yeux quand elle aperçu Kakashi, debout à coté d'elle, puis les dévia immédiatement.

-Bon, on va commencer, se reprit le Junin en s'en allant au milieu de la prairie, en plein soleil.

Pendant que Naruto prenait la main de Sakura pour l'aider à se relever en narguant Sasuke du regard, Kakashi méditait les derniers mots qu'il venait d'entendre.

Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Ce pourrait-il qu'elle aussi est un certain penchant pour lui ? Si oui, comment devait-il réagir ?

-Kakashi-Sensei, on commence ? Demanda Naruto.

Ledit Kakashi releva la tête, tomba sur le regard de Sakura, dévia immédiatement sur Naruto.

-Ne sois pas trop impatient, le prévient-il. Cet entrainement est fait pour vous permettre de combattre, même en pleine chaleur. Il ne va pas être de tout repos.

Et Naruto eu vite fait de le constater. Kakashi fut impitoyable ; il les envoya chercher un objet dans la forêt en un temps record, puis escalader le mur de roche que la cascade descendait, il leur ordonna ensuite de le combattre tous en même temps et finit par leur faire revoir toutes leur technique de Taijutsu, le jutsu le plus éprouvant par ce temps.

Il nota par ailleurs que Sakura était moins hargneuse que d'habitude et se décourageait plus facilement. La mauvaise nuit en était surement pour quelque chose…

Quand il en eu finit avec eux, trois corps gisait à terre, incapables de bouger. Sakura ne sentait plus ses membres, et sa gorge sèche lui faisait mal à chaque inspiration.

-Levez-vous, bande de feignasses, ordonna Kakashi.

Sakura aurait voulu lui obéir, mes ses muscles n'étaient pas d'accord. Le soleil et sa chaleur l'écrasait au sol.

-Allez, debout, insista-t-il. Vous avez bien travaillés, celui qui reste à terre n'aura pas sa récompense.

D'un coup, Sakura entendit les gémissements des garçons pour se mettre debout. Elle rassembla le peut de force qui lui restait, et s'aidant de ses bras, redressa ses jambes pour que son corps suive. Quand elle fut fière de se tenir sur ses pieds, elle regarda son Sensei et failli retomber sur les fesses, au comble de la surprise.

Kakashi venait d'enlever son haut, ne gardant que son masque, son torse nue était exactement comme celui que Sakura pouvait voire la nuit, dans ses rêves qui maintenant, elle en était persuadée, étaient bien des rêves. Il avait également hotté son bandeau frontal, reposant au sol au milieu du tissu noir.

-Aller les garçons, enlevaient le haut.

Comme aucun des deux ne réagissaient, regardant bêtement Kakashi, celui-ci soupira.

-A moins que vous préfériez faire un tour dans l'eau de la cascade tout habillé ?

Cela eu l'effet escompté, le visage des deux ninjas s'éclairèrent et ils se dépêchèrent de quitter leurs vêtements.

-Sensei ! On peut aussi enlever le bas ?

Sakura, qui les regardait avec une envie certaine de faire comme eux, piqua un fard.

-Eh bien, sourit Kakashi, amusé, nous avons une demoiselle. Entre hommes, je ne dis pas, mais là…

Naruto semblait tout d'un coup prendre conscience de la présence de la jeune fille, puis haussa les épaules en baissant aussi son pantalon.

Sakura en avait vu des pires, d'autant que le jeune blond était en caleçon.

-Heu, Sakura ? Demanda-t-il une fois ses affaires à terre.

Celle-ci le regarda.

-Toi tu enlèves quoi ? Le haut où le bas ?

Un magistral coup de poing lui répondit.

Sasuke se retrouva à son tour en caleçon, mais malgré les encouragements de Naruto, Kakashi préféra garder ce qui lui servait de pantalon.

Une fois le feu vert donné, ils se précipitèrent vers la cascade et sautèrent à pieds joints dans l'eau fraiche. Les éclaboussures arrosèrent Kakashi qui s'était arrêté au bord de la rive, regardant les deux autres asticots se lancer de l'eau dessus au pied de la cascade.

Sakura s'était finalement décidé, balayant d'un simple geste sa pudeur sous l'envie de se rafraichir de ce soleil de plomb. Elle avait gardé son soutif et sa culotte, s'avançant plus posément vers le point d'eau, ses pieds nues frôlant l'herbe verte.

Elle regarda, amusé, Kakashi utiliser une technique Katon sur la rive pour arroser ses élèves. Sasuke fit quelques signes avec ses mains tout en évitant les trombes d'eau qui leur tombait dessus, et tout d'un coup, un tentacule aqueuse sortit de l'eau pour ligoter le pied de leur maître et l'entrainer dans la cascade. Celui-ci émergea, courant après les deux zigotos dans l'eau bleu clair.

Sakura entendait les éclats de rire et les menaces d'entrainements apocalyptiques. Elle sourit. Arrivé au bord de l'eau, elle s'assied sur la rive et trempa ses pieds. Les trois hommes s'étaient arrêtés pour regarder la jeune fille descendre prudemment dans l'eau, ne revenant pas d'une telle impudeur chez Sakura, pourtant très sensible sur ce point là.

Ce fut une boule d'eau accueillant la mine stupéfaite du professeur qui relança la course poursuite.

Sakura s'était trouvé un coin calme, au bord de la rive. Elle croisa ses bras sur l'herbe, posa son menton dessus et ferma les yeux. Laissant son corps infuser dans l'eau fraiche, elle partit de nouveau dans les méandres du sommeil, épuisée par son entrainement éprouvant.

Naruto venait d'éjecter Sasuke dans un gros *SPLASH*, celui-ci revenait à la charge, furieux, des tentacules aqueuses l'entourant. Pour lui échapper, le blondinet n'eu d'autre choix que de quitter l'eau, se hissant sur le sol en courant vers la forêt, dégoulinant.

Sasuke ne se découragea pas pour si peux, il sauta sur la rive et suivi le réceptacle du renard en lui prédisant milles souffrances.

Kakashi les regarda se courir après jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent entres les conifères. Puis finalement, il chercha Sakura du regard.

Il la trouva sur la rive, elle n'avait pas bougée. Amarrée sur le sol par ses bras, il sentait au relâchement de son corps que la jeune fille s'était assoupie.

Doucement, il s'approcha d'elle en coupant l'eau en V sur son passage, ne dispersant que de léger remous sur la surface claire. Les quelques mots que son élève avait prononcé lors de son rêve ne cessaient de tourner dans sa tête. « Peut-être n'étais-ce pas moi, il s'agissait d'un autre Sensei qu'elle avait eu… mais, pourtant, elle avait prononcé ce titre d'une manière particulière, comme si derrière, il y avait eu une personne en soit. Moi, peut-être. Pff, et si je me trompe ? On dit que l'espoir fait vivre, mais à ce point là… »

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte, dans son flot de pensé, qu'il était parvenu dans le dos de la jeune fille. Aussi proche, il ne pu s'empêcher de repensé aux rêves qu'il faisait depuis quelques jours. Quand il commença à sentir le début de son excitation, il s'arrêta tout de suite, prit de panique. Il n'avait pas remarqué son souffle irrégulier et s'en alarma.

Il devait juste réveiller la jeune fille et lui demander quelque chose. Mais que pouvait-il bien demander, où même dire ? Il essaya d'y réfléchir un instant tout en la regardant. Sa peau paressait aussi douce qu'une poupée de porcelaine. S'il y touchait, juste pour voire, il n'y aurait pas de mal à ça. Et puis, il n'aurait qu'à dire qu'elle avait une bestiole dessus. Convaincu par son excuse, il sortit sa main de l'eau pour caresser son dos. En effet ; sa peau était d'une douceur inouïe.

Il laissa son autre main entrer en contact avec le bas du dos de la jeune fille. Celle-ci soupira. Il resta statique, ne bougeant plus d'un poil. Puis il s'aperçu que Sakura parlait de nouveau dans son sommeil.

-Un peu… pour beaucoup… oui, allez-y… Sensei…oui…aah…Sensei…

Kakashi frissonna. Elle venait de reformuler le mot interdit. Si elle le rêvait tant, alors, peut-être ne serait-il pas un monstre s'il autorisait ses mains à descendre un peu plus bas. Joignant les pensés aux gestes, il glissa ses mains sur le corps de Sakura en descendant sur les cuisses de la jeune fille. Sous l'eau, elles lui paressaient d'une douceur infinie, il sentit sa respiration s'accélérer sans arriver à se raisonner et retirer ses mains de là où elles se trouvaient.

-Sensei…

La voix de la jeune fille le guidait, il descendit ses mains en même temps, les faisant peu à peu converger vers le devant de sa culotte rose.

-Sensei…oui…

Avec précaution, il écarta légèrement les cuisses de Sakura en la laissant soupirer d'aise au milieu de son rêve. Ses mains s'avancèrent vers le dessous de la jeune fille, il avait peur que sa respiration accéléré ainsi que le tam-tam de son cœur réveille la belle aux cheveux rose. Aucune excuse à propos d'une bestiole n'était valable à ce point là.

Doucement, ces doigts s'infiltrèrent sous la fine culotte pour caresser le plaisir de Sakura.

-Aah…oui…, soupira-t-elle en encourageant involontairement Kakashi qui se trouvait sur le seuil de la porte.

Il finit par céder à ses pulsions, et son majeur droit rentra en elle.

-Oui…oui…Sensei…plus…plus…

Son index vint le rejoindre, passant avec difficulté dans l'orifice qui serré ses doigts en fonction de l'action qu'il faisait. Si Kakashi restait statique, les parois se relâchaient pour laisser à ses doigts le soin de glisser au-dehors ou de s'infiltrer encore plus loin. S'il les agitait légèrement, le caveau de chaire ce refermait sur lui accompagné d'un soupir de plaisir que Sakura lâchait en ignorant l'effet qu'il pouvait avoir sur le professeur. Mais ce fut quand celui-ci voulu enlever les deux doigts qu'il avait introduit en elle qu'un cri plus fort passa ses lèvres.

-Ah oui !…aah…aah… Kakashi-Sensei…pitié…

Il ne put se contrôler et renfourna ses deux doigts de la où il venait en faisant crié la jeune fille. Il avait la confirmation de ses pensés. Maintenant, il ne voulait plus qu'une seule chose : la prendre à tout prix !

Malheureusement, c'est au moment où il allait libérer son érection qu'il entendit les cris des deux garçons se rapprocher. Il jura, retira ses doigts en s'octroyant l'écoute du dernier gémissement de sa belle ninja rose, puis plongea en nageant sous l'eau loin du corps doux et précieux qu'il venait d'explorer.

Il réapparut sur la rive opposée, prenant l'air décontracté de l'homme qui à la même pose depuis une heure, puis regarda les deux ninjas sautés dans l'eau avec sa lassitude habituel qu'il retrouvait à peine.

Du coté de Sakura, les éclaboussures ainsi que les cris des deux garçons la tirèrent de son sommeil. Elle remarqua directement que son souffle était trop précipité pour quelqu'un qui venait d'émerger du pays des songes.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de songe, elle avait de nouveaux rêvée de Kakashi. Mais cette fois, son rêve avait basculé dans une réalité qui ne semblait plus si improbable.

C'était comme si son Sensei lui avait réellement fait tout ce don elle avait rêvée, une sensation incroyable qui la fit frissonner. Elle se retourna légèrement, cherchant son maître du coin de l'œil. Elle le vit accouder à l'autre bout du bassin.

Celui-ci capta son regard et tourna l'œil dans sa direction. Elle rougit violement en se retournant, manquant de peu l'air amusé de son Sensei.

* * *

Bon, vili vilà, j'espère que ça vous à plus, j'ai longuement réfléchit avec qui mettre Kakashi… puis finalement, j'ai trouvé que Sakura était tout à fait valable !

Vous avez remarquez à quel point la jeune fille change comparé à son Sensei qui garde son apparence dans le manga ou même l'anime ?

J'ai trouvé l'inspiration vers minuit, il faisait tellement chaud que je n'arrivais pas à dormir. D'où la canicule du village ninja ^^.

J'ai hésité à faire le fameux couple Kakashi x Iruka, mais un peu de diversité n'a jamais fait de mal à personne !

Une suite ? Peut-être. A vous de me dire si vous en voulez une XD


End file.
